PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Yale Medical Scientist Training Program proposes to train rigorous, visionary and resilient physician- scientists who are committed to improving the health of individuals and populations. Our mission is to provide students with integrated training in clinical medicine and research that qualifies them to perform at the highest standards as rigorous clinicians and scientists; to create a diverse and inclusive physician-scientist community to support and mentor trainees along axes of personal identity, clinical discipline and research domain; to cultivate the characteristics of curiosity, creativity, compassion and service in our trainees; and to develop skills associated with success in a broad range of physician-scientist research careers through experiential learning. The MSTP training plan integrates clinical and research training, allowing students to experience the integration of medicine and science that characterizes the physician-scientist career. Built upon the strong foundation of Yale School of Medicine and the departments, programs and faculty of Yale?s Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, School of Public Health, and School of Engineering and Applied Sciences, the MD-PhD program trains students in the responsible conduct of research across a diversity of disciplines and provides experiential training in the design, execution and presentation of rigorous and reproducible research. We are committed to increasing diversity of matriculated students along axes of race/ethnicity, geography, socioeconomic status and undergraduate institution. Intentional changes to our recruitment and holistic review processes have already increased the proportion of URiM students in our MD-PhD Program. Activities that build an inclusive MD-PhD community are embedded in School- and University-wide programs that support and promote trainees and faculty from groups underrepresented in medicine and science; these help to retain our students in dual-degree training. Our program prepares MD-PhD students for the challenges of a physician-scientist career, while opportunities to work with physician-scientists in medical and surgical disciplines in- and out-side of academia expose students to many careers that make use of the dual-degree. Our training plan proposes the following outcomes: 1) A continued increase in the diversity of our matriculants and graduates and ongoing commitment to training scholars in traditional and non-traditional PhD disciplines relevant to human health and disease. 2) Mentoring and training that allows 100% of our students to publish high-quality, rigorous, original work that reflects their skills and independence in research. 3) Provision of skills and motivation to support research-intensive physician-scientist careers, such that >85% of graduates engage in research during residency/fellowship training and >75% of their attempts to fund science are successful. And last, we aspire to match the success of Yale?s 1st 50 years of MD-PhD training by having >75% of our graduates remain engaged in research during their careers.